Scars That Bring Us Together
by Dark'Angel'Lucia
Summary: Stiles falls into a deep depression and Derek helps him out of it with the help from the rest of the pack. Falling in love with an Alpha is not easy not when another alpha is out to get you. STEREK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Stiles POV.

My alarm clock on my phone goes off, its time to get up for the last day of school, makes no difference though, I haven't slept for like a month, nightmares of Gerrard, Matt, the kanima, werewolf's in general really. I lay in bed for another 5 minutes before I get up, shower, and get ready, I look into the mirror, I feel the scars on my arms from my cuts, I know its stupid to cute but it helps sometimes, I sigh. When I get downstairs I have 10 minutes to spare before I leave, there s a note on the counter.

Had to go in early,

Working all day and night

Big robbery case.

Don't wait up,

Dad

"Of course" I whisper to myself, dad's always avoiding me just so I can not lie to him anymore I suspect. I always think about telling him but then I don't want to worry him anymore than he is now. I quickly have some toast, grab my backpack and leave. Today I go straight to school, Scott has his bike and Isaac will ride with one of the others im sure.

I walk into school and grab the stuff out my locker I need, today is going to be hell! I have someone pat my back, I turn and see its Jackson "What do you want Jackson, im really not in the mood" He raises an eyebrow, "Gheez whats your problem, anyway Derek says pack bonding time tonight, you'r turn to pick the movie and bring the pizza" I groan, "Do I have to go, and lets face it im gonna be late ive got Harris last period!" Jackson goes to reply but then I hear the unpleasant voice of the one and only Harris "Well since your that excited to spend time with me you can come after school detention, the library you are cleaning it up...On your own. Don't be late" with that he walks off, I glare at Jackson "Your the worst werewolf ever! You didn't smell him coming!" He just shrugs, laughs and walks off, I sigh and go to my first period...This is gonna be one hell of a day!

So today was hell, I avoided the whole pack, I cant be dealing with them and everytime im with them they moan at me about telling Derek how I feel but that will never happen! Im finally in detention putting away the books because well its library and there nothing else to do. "Stupid Harris, stupid pack, stupid wolfs, urge!" I glance at the clock, only a few more minutes, what seems like forever im finished but Harris is no where in sight, I grab my bag and look around the school, nobody is here, without a care I just leave, I go to the video store then grab the pizzas, finally when I reach Derek's im about an hour late. I get out the jeep, grab the pizzas and my backpack and go inside, I set everything in the kitchen.

I feel exhausted, I go into the lounge and everybody is sat talking and waiting, they stop and look at me on my arrival, Derek glares "Your late" I roll my eyes, "Fuck off im not in the mood to have an argument" I just sit down on the floor on my own in the corner, nobody speaks I expect through to shock. The DVD is playing, I get up again and grab the pizzas boxes and set them on the table, everyone goes for it at once and I laugh and the tension that was once in the room is gone, I take a seat and have 1 slice...Thats all I can stomach these days.

Once the movies over, people start to pack up, I clear up and head towards the door, grabbing my backpack, Scott and Isaac ask for a ride home, I smile and gladly take them, its not like ill be sleeping anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Stiles POV.

I toss and turn all night, I can't sleep, nobody's here, I go into the bathroom, I know its stupid but I get my razor, just a few cuts, nobody knows, its all okay, once im done I clean up. I sigh going back to my room, I flail and scream as I notice Derek lurking at the window "Jeezus christ! Warn someone! Call before you come over, do you want to give me a heart attack, Gez! Also use the bloody front door its not that hard yknow!" He raised an eyebrow, urge, his stupid good looking face, and perfect goddess body, stupid Derek Hale, stupid feelings, stupid love stu-"You done now?" he interrupts my thoughts, I stare at him and nod, and he yells"Okay, mind telling me why the hell you smell like blood!" I look down and realise I don't have a long top on and put my arms behind my back, but he's now right in front of me grabbing them, I cry In pain, he lets go and just pulls me into a hug and then I just cry.

I open my eyes, confused, I look around, noticing a Derek Hale hugging me close sleeping next to me on my bed, I look at my wrists and they have stopped bleeding, I look around the room, I see the whole pack, they know now...Derek must have called them, I frown and lye back down, I turn and face Derek. I reach out and trace his face with my fingers, they brush over his lips, his jaw, his hair, when I pull back, his eyes open...I flail, jump and fall out of bed. "Fuckk! Stop doing that!" I glare and him and he bursts out laughing, which annoys me so I grab a pillow and smack him with it, then he's not amused, now the whole packs up, my eyes widen "Oh shit!" was my last words then I ran out the door and downstairs, but he grabs me from behind and launches me over his shoulder dragging me back upstairs, "Derek! Put me down now! Bad dog! Down or no treats for you!" I screech like a girl when im thrown on the bed and he sits on top of me pinning me down. "Right Stiles, were now gonna talk about these and we wanna know the truth!" Derek growls at me, while grabbing my arms below the cuts, I flinch and sigh.

"Fine, its been ever since Gerard, when he kidnapped me, I lost it, I got depressed and then things got worse, Matt, the kanima thing, everything was horrible. I couldn't take it anymore, it was my only way of dealing with the pain, Im sorry!" This point I was crying, Derek got off me and I sat up, crossed my legs and fiddled with my hands. "I felt so alone, I didn't know what to do, it felt like everybody had someone except me! Scott has Allison, Lydia, Jackson. Isaac, you and Boyd and Erica. I cant talk to my dad because he doesn't know anything, I don't have anyone! Yesterday I didn't mean to snap at you its just, honestly I haven't slept in a month, last night was the first I slept!" Finally Scott speaks up, "We know, we could smell the exhaustion on you and its midday Stiles, you was up all night till 5 am, your dad came home, Derek called us all, were sorry we didn't have a choice, we had to tell him, its time he knew" He looked down out of guilt...I could have screamed at him and yelled but he was right, so I just nodded. "I understand that you needed to tell him, it was getting close I would of caved in eventually. Where is my dad?" On cue he turned up at my door, my eyes welled up again, I flung myself at him, hugging him "Im so sorry! I shouldn't of done it! Im sorry daddy!" He whispered in my ear, "Shh its okay kid, its okay".

The next few days I spent with my dad, he took 2 days off for me, we spent the whole time talking about werewolf's, mum, the cuts, the depression, everything. I didn't leave anything out or lie to him this time, im glad I don't have to lie anymore.

No ones POV.

Stiles knew somewhere in the back of his mind something new was coming to ruin the new found happiness and he knew his dad would be in the middle of it this time...But he would have his friends, his pack by his side and maybe one day Derek will be by his side too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

No Ones POV.

The whole pack is at Derek's house for another movie night, considering they are on summer break they have nothing to do o they spend most of their time over Derek's house, sometimes even Melissa and the Sheriff, including today. Stiles kept glancing at Derek, he couldn't help it he was hopelessly in love with the guy. Lydia sat next to Stiles and gave him a look, "Why are you looking at me like that" Lydia rolled her eyes and simply said "Oh come on Stilinski none of us are as stupid as Derek is we all see it" "Oh my god, Lydia shut up!" Stiles goes bright red with that, he covers his face and Lydia just laughs and pushes him off the couch. "Erm...Ow? Why are you so evil?" Stiles glares at her, she smirks "Its a gift baby" winks and walks off to sit back next to Jackson.

Instead of getting up Stiles just lyes on the floor sighing, Derek comes and stands over him crossing his arms, "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" "Yknow, just lying around" Stiles smirks and Derek hauls him up and shuvs him on the couch, but Stiles grabs him and drags him down on the couch with him, "Sourwolf you need to relax more!" Derek grabs a pillows and smacks Stiles with it, "Now how can I relax when you wont shut up" Derek winks at Stiles then stalks off leaving Stiles speechless and everybody else around him laughing.

As the weeks go on, the pack get closer, especially Derek and Stiles, they are practically best friends now, its obvious to everyone even Melissa and the Sheriff that they are hopelessly in love with eachother but neither with make a move. Stiles still cuts, but not as much and only when he knows he is alone but what he does not know is the red eyes peering through his window every night and it is not Derek Hale.

Stiles POV.

It's pack night again, I grab my duffle bag and load it into the car as well as my laptop, the house is being renovated but for now Derek finally brought an apartment for us all to go to, and let me tell you thats heavenly news to me that means heating and running water! Once I get to Derek's I just let myself in with a key I have, I dump my bag on the floor and go to find Derek, he's in the kitchen making coffee, "Want some?" I shake my head, no and sigh "Derek, have erm, you been watching me every night?" With that he whips around and stares at me his brows furrow, "No, why is there someone watching you?" he may think he's keeping his cool but I see the fear in his eyes, I slowly nod "I can feel it, every single night, and I pretended not to notice but one time I saw red eyes, Derek im not imagining this...Tell me im not imagining this!" He drags me to the lounge where everyone is seated and I know they all heard because they all seem to look freaked out.

Derek turned and addressed us all explains whats going on "I guess you all heard, with that in mind I have been hearing of a pack coming our way, its an obsessed alpha looking for a mate a female and unfortunately the amount of time I spend with Stiles means she see's him as a threat, so tonight we patrol, Scott and Isaac start with tonight then Boyd and Jackson and Erica and Peter, We will also rotate being with Stiles, he can not be left alone that also goes for Allison and Lydia, we cannot lose anybody." Peter stands up, "I know this alpha her names Kayla, and she will not stop until she gets what she wants. Stiles I know you like your privacy but Derek's right, if we don't protect you theres a chance you will get taken, torchered and you will die or worse your farther." I sighed, this was it I guess, my privacy gone, my life, gone, im scared...really scared, my chest tightens, my breathing hitches, I feel like my hearts going to fly out of my chest, oh great another panic attack thats manly. I hear people screaming my name then everything's black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Stiles POV.

I wake up laying on the couch, everything comes rushing back, oh my god, I had a panic attack right in front of everyone including Derek, he's going to think im so weak I cant even handle anything. Oh god! I sit up, bring my legs to my chest and put my head in my hands, im such an idiot, why do I have to have to have these stupid panic attacks. "Stiles, Your awake!" I heard scott yell, I looked up, and saw the whole pack now in front of me, I look at Derek first and he frowned, he walked over and sat crossed legged in front of me, "How long have you been having panic attacks?" I look down, not wanting to see his pity face when I answer "Every since my mum died, they did stop a couple years ago then...er then Gerard took me and they started up again and ive been having them ever since" I fiddle with my hands not wanting to look at anybody in that moment, but then im being pulled forward and hugged by Derek, I slowly hug back, then bury my face in his neck, I never want to let go.

Eventually he stops hugging but I don't pull away I cling to him, "We need to talk about yours and your dads protection, also telling him the reason why he needs protecting, whens he off work?" I mumble into his neck "6, if your all staying im starving" "We are werewolf's but we are not psychic so your going to have to tell us what you fancy its your night to chose" I pull away from him but my hands are clinging to his shirt and grin, and I hear everyone groan "Chinese please!" He rolls his eyes but I already see him agreeing "Alright, Isaac and Scott your on food duty and whoever else wants to go, we should collect cause if we order for us all and Stiles dad and Scotts mum I don't think they will deliver" everyone murmurs an agreement to that and everyone scatters, some saying they are going to get stuff from home and others getting the food and it just leaves me, Derek, Boyd and Erica.

We sit there in silence for 10 minute me fiddling with the hem of Derek's shirt while he sits there bored texting I assume either Peter or Cora, I look around at Boyd and Erica and they are quietly sitting together talking and smiling, I smile there is so much love between them I wish I had that, I then turn back to Derek and watch him. I wish I was his and he was mine, im never going to tell him my true feelings because I feel as though ill be rejected but as Lydia always tells me I will never know until I try, he choses that moment to look at me, I feel myself blush and I look down. "You okay?" he asks, I look up again, "Yeah, just tired from earlier, erm Derek, what if...what if they manage to take me?" he stills at that and Boyd and Erica have stopped talking, "Im not gonna lie and say they wont because its happened before but if they do, ill spend every second of everyday trying to find you and what you should do if leave clues for us, thats the best I can say. But I really hope you don't, cause I notice its always you, Boyd and Erica taken, but ill try my best to not let it happen" "So does that mean I get to train with you guys!?" all three of them shout at the same time "No!" I punch Derek as hard as I can but end up hurting myself "Fuck! Stupid werewolf's! Stupid strength!" Derek rolls his eyes gets up, dragging me with him and takes me to the kitchen, he takes the first aid kit and bandages my hand up.

It doesn't take long till everyones back and me and Derek are on the couch again, me sitting in the corner again him next to me but this time my legs and dangling over his, he sits there bored and I babble on about everything in a book Deaton gave me, I know I should take my Adderal but I cant be bothered ill double the dose tomorrow too late now, they dish food up and Derek shuvs a sweet and sour chicken ball in my mouth, I glare at him but eat it, and once again everybody laughs at me. "You are all pricks and I hate you" I glare at everyone and they laugh more, Lydia puts on The Notebook, one day im going to burn every single one of these ever made im so sick of watching it, now I know how Jackson feels, I sneakily slide my hand into Derek's, but he doesn't pull away just grips tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Stiles POV.

It's been a week since my panic attack and me telling everyone im being watched, i've had the whole pack come and take turns except Derek, I suspect he's avoiding me cause we held hands, I managed to get away with cutting a few times but thats because of Isaac and Erica, they understand what im going through turns out they used to do it too, Isaac because of his father and Erica cause she was bullied so we decide they are round more than anyone else because they help me more.

It's just me, Isaac and Erica sitting on my bed watching The Avengers arguing over who is the best Captain America or Iron Man. "Iron Man definitely, he's rich, good looking, smart as hell, can invent anything and is just damn right amazing!" this was my argument except Isaac did not agree he thought Captain America just because he never dies and seems to be invincible, we sat there arguing about it through the whole film until Erica and Isaac tensed, "Whats wrong? Is someone coming? Are they coming for me? Is it that intruder? Whats going on!?" Then as on cue Derek jumps through the window, I sigh as a relief washed over me, "Oh thank god its only you" "Ill take over guys, you 2 go rest for the night, Scott and Jackson are on duty tonight" they both cheer and run out the door. "Thank I didn't know I was such bad company!" I can hear there laughter even though they are already out the door, I roll my eyes and Derek settles down next to me.

We sat there in silence for about half an hour, I couldn't take it anymore, "You going to say anything or just sit there brooding as usual? Because let me tell you it is really annoying when you come in, send everyone away and sit there not talking or saying a damn word" "Why did you hold my hand the other day?" I raised my eyebrow, "Really? Thats why your avoiding me, and your seriously asking me that question isn't it obvious cause it sure as hell is to everyone in the pack even my dad and Scotts mum" he sat there processing in his head everything I just said, before he could talk again I stopped him, "And if you start to moan about how im too young or weak for you and that I could get hurt being with you ill shoot you, I know where my dad hides his off duty guns" that was the first sign of emotion he gave me because he glared at me, "Like you would shoot me Stiles, I bet you cant even shoot" I smirked, "Theres a lot I can do that you don't know about so don't be so sure of yourself sourwolf!" he did his signature eye roll at me and I layed down on the bed.

Suddenly he was above me leaning in, I leaned in, we was seconds away from kissing and typically the front door opens downstairs, I sigh and grumble "fucking werewolf's" "Hey! We are amazing so shut up" I hear Cora yell, Of course it had to be Cora, Derek goes to get up but I grab him and kiss him, then I push him away, smile and walk off, I look back and see him shocked, I laugh and walk downstairs seeing Cora and creepy Peter "What are you guys doing here?" Cora smiles "Looking for my brother, we heard he was here" Before I can answer I hear him coming down the stairs, as they all go into the living room to talk my phone goes off, I go back upstairs and answer it, "Hello?" "Stiles Stilinski?" "Erm yeah, who's this?" "This is Dr. Glass from the Beacon Hills Hospital, its about your farther, he's been attacked by an animal, he has 3 deep scratches on his right arm, could you please come down to the hospital to fill out some documents" "Yeah, thank you, ill be right there" I hang up, quickly slip on my shoes, grab my keys and run downstairs, before they can stop me im already out the door but before I can get to my car Derek grabs me, "Stiles stop! You cant drive like this just stop! Calm down" "Calm down, calm down! Derek your telling me to calm down! My dads just been attacked, they attacked him!" he still doesn't let go and holds his hand out, "Give me the keys ill drive, your not driving like this" I nod, Derek locks up the house and Cora and Peter follow us to the hospital while calling the pack, why does this have to happen to my dad...He never did anything wrong, I cant lose him, I cant lose another parent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Stiles POV.

I cant wrap my head around why they would hurt my dad, he's not part of this, its me she wants, my feelings for Derek are obvious to everyone so she must have picked up on them, but attacking my dad to hurt me, who is she gonna hurt next? I cant stand by and watch everyone get hurt, we need to find this girl a take her down as soon as possible.

Once we turned up at the hospital I saw all the packs cars there, instead of waiting I got straight out of the car and ran inside, Melissa saw me and ran straight to me hugging me, I pulled back, "How is he? Where is he?" "He's fine Stiles, needed stitches but he should be right out now I need you to sign some things and he can be released, can you do that?" I couldn't focus properly, I couldn't think, I just nodded and she handed me everything, I skimmed it not reading anything, signed it and handed it back, she frowned at me and walked off, then my dad came out I ran to him, he hugged me as best as he could, I could feel myself crying again "Dad im so sorry this happened to you, its all my fault she's after me and you got in the middle, I cant lose you, I will do everything to stop her I promise I wont let anybody else get hurt!" "Stiles! Im fine, its fine, nothing is your fault she's a psycho okay, now lets go home please, I feel like we both need a pack night, even Melissa will come, okay?" I nodded and lead my father to the car, Derek was waiting in the driving seat and I sat in the back.

"Oh thank god your driving, at the state he's in I wouldn't trust him driving" I glare at my father, that was just rude, im a great driver...I hope, Derek chuckled and we sped off home with the pack behind us. Once we were home I couldn't stop fussing over my father until Derek grabbed me pulled me making me sit on his lap and locking me there "Let me go sourwolf!" He growled "1 Do not call me that! And 2 No leave your father alone he's fine!" I growled back him but it was hardly a growl it was pathetic which caused everyone to laugh at me. I cross my arms and pout, leaning back on Derek, I can feel him laughing so I elbow him then he deicides to tickles I fall on the floor laughing, "Asshole!" he continues laughing at me and smirks, I stand up and walk into the kitchen, I start making a hot chocolate, with whip cream and a chocolate flake then Isaac comes in, "I want one! Stiles make me one pleaseeee!" "Nooo its all mine!" "But Stiles please!" he pulls the puppy face and I give in "Fineee! Who else wants a one?" I hear a lot of Me's, "Stupid lazy werewolf's and there stupid sense of smell and there stupid laziness"

It took me 20 minutes to make everybody a cup of hot chocolate I had to boil the kettle 4 times, I had to get a tray to take it to everyone and guess what...Mine now cold! I walk into the lounge settle the tray down and walk off, I decide to go to my room, with my cold hot chocolate cant let this beauty go to waste thats for sure. Im worried, everything so quiet except my dad being hurt, why hasn't she come for me, what is she waiting for.

I had been laying on my bed thinking about everything for about an hour till my door opened, I looked up and saw Erica, "Hey, are you okay you disappeared" I sit up and pat the bed next to me, she sits down and faces me, "Right whats wrong Stiles"i sigh, I suppose ill have to tell her or she wont stop bugging me "Im worried, she hasn't made a move at all, what the hell is she waiting for?!" "Stiles! You should be glad she hasn't done anything yet, Stiles if she takes you there is a big chance you wont come back, she wants Derek so much and its obvious your feelings towards him and his towards you, don't worry about it, be glad and safe for now" "Derek can hear us! He was oblivious to my feelings till now and you just blurted them out and then to say he likes me back, common what is there to like, also ive read about mates and id be a crap one I cant do anything right and im always getting myself into trouble! Even if he did if we get together she will be after us even more and then she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. Also if I was Derek's mate he would of done something about it because mates mate for life and they cant take it make and an alpha having a mate makes them stronger and nobody can break that connection, so if I was his mate how comes he hasn't claimed me?" Once finished I realised I raised my voice, my face went red, "Oh shit...I did not just yell all that" "Yes...you did, and everybody heard" I run to the bathroom and lock the door sitting in the corner, oh god why did I just do that im so stupid!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

No ones POV.

Erica walked downstairs once she came into the living room everyone turned to her, Derek was sitting there quiet and shocked. "Yeah he locked himself into the bathroom and I don't think he will ever come out" Then Derek perked up, "Is there anything sharp in the bathroom?" John turned to Derek confused "Just our razors for shaving, Why?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice, "Stiles has started to cut, we got him to slow down but he hasn't stopped, we all understand why he hasn't stopped, we know its hard" Isaac explains but John looks even more worried, Derek stands up, "Im gonna talk to him, alone, I know its hard because your all nosy teenagers but try not to listen" he looks pointedly at the girls more than the boys then goes off upstairs.

Stiles POV.

I've been sitting here with this razor in my hand for ages, I feel like doing it but I cant...I feel like id be betraying all my friends, I sighed, thats when I heard the door, someone was unlocking it, once unlocked it opened and Derek stepped in with his claws out I raised my eyebrow "Dude you know thats cheating right?" Derek shrugged shut the door again and sat down in front of me, he held his hand out and I passed him the razor and he put in on the sink, "You didn't do it, im proud of you" I gave him a small smile, "Stiles, everything you said is true, it is weird she's waiting so long to do something and its freaking us all out, your also right mates do mate for life and Erica's right too about how I feel about you but if this alpha finds out she will take you and she wont hesitate to take you out of the picture" "But Derek mates make an alpha stronger don't they?" Derek sighed "Yeah they do but we have to do it all properly we have to mate, and then I have to bite you, it will scar it will be visible to every so they know you are mine" when Derek said mate he said it while raising his eyebrows, that means we gotta have sex, we are not even together so thats not an option for a while and im not ready and I mean yeah im a virgin but im not ready for it with anyone, I looked up at Derek and frowned "What are we going to do?" "I dunno Sty I really don't" just him saying that makes my heart flutter, I know he heard it and I feel myself go bright red.

Derek stands up and offers me a hand, I take it and he pulls me up, he holds my hand properly and takes me downstairs, as soon as we enter the kitchen I see everyone standing there, my dad comes over and hugs me as best as he can with his arm, I hug back, we stand there a while then pull away, "Dad you should get some rest its been a long day" he nods and goes upstairs without a word, im sure he would of argued but today has been a long and rough day, I myself and feeling really tired, "You can all crash here if you want, dad already said you could at the hospital" everyone scattered to find blankets and stuff, Melissa didn't show up In the end as she had to do a night shift, I walked back upstairs and got changed then dragged my pillows and cover downstairs, the floor was covered in blankets and for once it looked really cozey, I decided to sit on the couch first to watch the film, Lydia decided on Iron Man 3 this time, Derek sat next to me and I draped my legs over his lap, he didn't seem to care, everybody got settles in there groups and we started the movie.

Half way through the movie I felt myself looking at Derek again admiring his features, he turns to me and gives me a look of 'Are you alright?' I nod and smile, I go to turn back to the movie but suddenly I feel lips on mine, it takes me a moment to register that Derek friggen Hale is kissing me, I kiss back and we both pull away, I feel my face redden and my heart pick up, I turn around and find everyone looking at us, I take that time to hide my face in Derek shoulder, "About time! The sexual tension around you two is unbearable!" I mumble into the Derek's shoulder telling them to shut up which causes them to laugh, I feel Derek's hand slip through mine and I look up at him and smile and decide to give him a quick peck and I lean back onto the couch and watch the film again.

Waking up the next morning I feel like a furnace, it makes me want to be sick I feel too hot, I look around, Derek's got me wrap up, I try peel myself out but he pulls me closer his arms around my waist pushing my stomach and I feel even more sick, he grunts as I try move again, "Stiles stop moving" "Derek its too hot I feel like im gonna throw up!" His eyes snap open and he lets go of me, I get up fast and move away from him and the rest of the pups, I walk into the kitchen and splash water on my face using the sink, Derek comes in after I look at him and he frowns, "You okay?" I nod, "Yeah, the heats just too much with everybody around" I walk over to him and kiss him, he kisses back, by the time we finish our little make-out session in the kitchen my dad comes in, we pull away and he just ignores us going to the fridge and getting out bacon I go to protest but he holds his hand up, "Don't even try, im hurt and if you want to start a relationship with Derek you will allow me whatever I want twice a week" I groan, "fine, deal!" I feel Derek's arms wrap around me, hugging me from behind, I smile at my dad and he smiles back seeing how happy ive become.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

No Ones POV.

It's been 2 weeks since Stiles and Derek finally got together, they have been as happy as every, Derek smiles more and Stiles stops cutting, but he still has somebody with him protecting him everyday and night, the female alpha has not made a move yet until one afternoon when Stiles takes the trash out and everybody is inside watching a film, it only takes seconds, he's knocked on the back of the head and taken by the time the pack rush outside he's gone, Derek spends hours freaking up and breaks a few things, they finally get him to calm down, everybody is silently freaking out because the alpha has covered up both their smells.

Stiles wakes up in a dark room, he looks at his surroundings, he laughs out loud, the stupid alpha has taken him to their old train depot, he thinks about how stupid she is, the pack will be able to find him easily.

Stiles POV.

She brung me to our old hangout how stupid is this alpha seriously! Derek will be able to find me...Unless she covered up our scents somehow then im screwed, she's handcuffed me to one of the bars inside a train, I smirk knowing they are all broken, I try and pry the bar off again, it comes off and I slip the handcuffs under, I try my best to try walk with my hand behind my back, I walk out the train and look around, the place has not changed one bit, it doesn't take long till im slammed into the wall and she's choking me "You think you could get away that easy Human! I am not stupid!" she scratches my chest with her claws, I groan in pain, she lets go I fall to the floor. She undoes the handcuffs I look at her confused till she hoists me up and drags me outside, she takes me over to what looks like a big hole dug, I look down it, yup there is a coffin, Oh shit she's gonna burry me alive! "Really burying me alive, how pathetic, they will find me!" she smirks and pushes me in, I land on my side, im sure my arms broke I scream in pain and lay on my back, she looks down smirking, she jumps down and goes to close the lid.

"Don't do this please!" she smiles and adds 3 new deeps cuts down my arm, "Oh Stiles, don't worry, your alpha clearly only wants you, ill leave you all alone, but err, good luck getting out of here, around this coffin will be circle of mountain ash, so when they come for you they wont be able to get you and I wonder how long it takes to loose oxygen in a coffin, good luck Stiles" She closes the lid, I hear her nailing it shut too, im doomed, "Let me out please!" I bang on the lid, I hear her laughter its dark, high pitched and evil, I don't hear anything else, she must have covered the hole by now, I search my pockets finding my phone, I pull it out, 1 bar of signal, I ring Derek, he picks up on the third ring "Stiles! Where are you!?" "Derek she's gone! She left, she gave up but she trapped me, Derek I cant get out, please get me out! I cant breath!" "Stiles! Calm down what do you mean she trapped you, where are you!?" he sounds like he's freaking out as much as I am, I start to cry, Derek's voice yelling my name bring me back, "I...Im by the train depot, Derek you have to hurry! I don't wanna die!" "Your not gonna die, now I need to know where about you are" I take a deep breath, "In front of the train depot about 6 or 7 feet underground" "What do you mean 6 or 7 feet underground!" I scream and start hitting the lid of the coffin again, "Get me out! Get me out!" I look back at my phone it dies, I let out another cry and keep banging the lid, my hand begin to bleed but there numb.

I feel numb and im starting to feel sick, I dread to think if someones been in this before, maybe someone dead, the thought makes me feel more sick, I hear a howl above me, my heartbeat picks up, "DEREK!" I start hitting the lid again and scratching it.

Derek's POV.

Burying someone alive just because another alpha is taken just goes too far, why are people so sick in this world! Once we all get to the train depot I howl, I hear Stiles scream my name and its comes from right under my feet, I turn to Scott, "It's fresh dug soil, this has got to be it, Derek we have to hurry if he's left longer the oxygen will be gone" I nod at him and we all start digging, I takes a long while until we got to the coffin, I can smell blood, panic, pain, and sickness...I growl deep in my chest, I rip the lid off easily and throw it out the whole, I hear it crash into a tree.

Stiles POV.

I hear someone jump on the lid of the coffin, the lids ripped off and I see Derek, he grabbed me and jumps out the hole, he goes to pull away but I cling to him and cry, I drag him down to the ground so we are sitting and he hugs back. It's maybe half an hour we sit there clinging to eachother, I pull away, and just sit there breathing heavily, I let Derek remove my shirt so he looks at the cuts on my chest, he inspects my arm, he touches the one I fell on and I scream, he moves away fast, "She threw me in, I think I broke it when I landed on it" I look at him and he continues to look me over, he moves to the cuts on my other arm, and he takes my hands. My voice is raspy and cracks when I speak, its raw and hurts, "I tried to get out, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I know your going to find her, when you do...Kill her I don't care, I don't ever want that pain again" I look up at Derek, I see he's crying, he pulls me in for another hug, he pulls back to kiss me quickly and then lifts me up, I lean against him and drift off to sleep.

When I wake up its much later, im in the hospital as it seems, I look around the room, everyone is here, I smile, Derek is next to me, and my dad is the other side, I decide to wake my dad first, he stirs, and his eyes flutter open, he goes to hug me but I scream "No!" he stops and suddenly everyones awake and growling, my dad looks down at my broken arm, he looks back at me with a pained look, "Still hurts, sorry, he hugs me slowly "You scared the shit outta me! I thought she killed you! I thought id never see you again!" "Dad im fine, well...No im not, im terrified, tired, in pain and never going in small spaces every again!" I feel Derek take my hand, I smile at him and pull me towards me and kiss him, "Can I either get werewolf magic pain reliever or some pain meds please!" This makes everyone laugh and the tension leaves the room, Derek kisses me again and places his hand on my chest, black veins run up his arms, it puts me back to sleep again, the pain subsiding makes me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Stiles POV.

I was in the hospital for 2 weeks now, they wouldn't let me go it was so boring, the pups got sent back to school and they each took turns in bringing me my homework and spending time with me, Dad stayed a lot but I told him to go back to work, but Derek didn't work or have a life so he stayed and used the bathroom in my room to shower, so here we are on the bed, he leaned against the wall while I sat in-between his legs, I groan, "Im so bored! When can I go home, Im fine! Just a broken arm, bruised back, several deep cuts and a constant migraine nothing big!" Derek laughs at me, and I elbow him in the ribs and he tickles me causing me to laugh, I swing round and face him crossing my legs.

"Break me out of here!" Derek raises an eyebrow, ugh those eyebrows should be illegal! His whole body should, its perfect, his faces changed into a smirk and I realised ive been staring for ages, I blush and look down, he makes me look back up and kisses me, I kiss back and we end up making out for ages, when we finally pull away Derek's hands are intwined with mine, I smile at the contact because it just feels right and perfect, Derek smiles back with a knowing smile at what im thinking. "So when I do get realised how about we go on a real date, we haven't had one of those because of this craziness, also what happened to her, the alpha" He hummed in agreement, "That would be great, and Peter, Scott and Jackson tracked her down and killed her, burned her remains too" I smile glad that she's gone, there a knock at the door and turn around just in time to see Scott enter with Isaac, I smile at them.

"Hey Stiles guess what, Harris gave you another pile of homework" I groan and bury my face in Derek neck, I mumble "So fucking unfair he so has it in for me!" I turn back around facing them and lean back against Derek chest, "Hey do you 2 wanna break me outta here!?" They laugh at me, I frown and glare, "Your all so mean! I want to leave, im fine!" Derek's arms slink around my waist pulling me even closer, I rest my hands on top of his, "Your far from fine Stiles your not leaving till the doctors say so, so calm down and be quiet" "But Der, Im bored!" Scott sits at the end of the bed and so does Isaac, Scott laughs at me looking at the big stack of work, "You could always do your homework" he winks at me, I raise my eyebrow at him, "You could always do yours!" I snap back, he throws me a glare, "No way, never!" I roll my eyes while Isaac laughs at him.

I stay in the hospital for another week, spending all the time with Derek, he doesn't want to leave me at all, even though she's gone now he's more protective than ever, he told me about werewolf mates, im his and if I became a wolf he would be mine, I honestly wouldn't mind being a werewolf I just feel so much better human and I hate to think what it would do to my ADD, id be even worse, or I would be rid of it but I don't think that would happen.

Today I finally get to go home and im bouncing with joy, I can see Derek and my dad getting annoyed with me but I don't care, I hate hospitals have ever since my mum died. The doctor comes into the room, he comes over to me, "Right Stiles, you can go back to doing regular things, but you cant drive due to your arm still healing, it may take another week until you can take the cast off, so come back next Friday, you can go back to school but no gym or lacrosse, just classes. Since you have had a few panic attacks im going to put you back on your pills for them, heres a note for your school about the pills and what you can not do, also take these pills twice a day to relieve the pain it wont get rid of it but it will subside it" I take the note and pills from him, I sigh, I hate these pills they make me drowsy and out of it, I can feel Derek's eyes on me, he didn't know about before, nobody knows, the doctor turns to me again before he leaves, "Oh and Stiles, if you need me to set you back up with a therapist I can do that, if your having trouble?" I shake my head no, he nods and me and leaves the room, I look at Derek he looks worried and confused, I pick up my stuff and we leave, we are home within 20 minutes with the stop for food. Once we get in, we eat and I go for a shower, once I come out Derek laying on my bed, his arm behind his head and hand resting on his stomach his shirt is ridden up showing some of his packs, I smiles at him knowing he's mine makes me love him more and more everyday, he opens his eyes and looks at me, I get changed quickly but leave off my shirt, its too hot with these stupid bandages all around my chest, I lay down on my stomach next to Derek and he turns leaning on his side to look at me, I sigh, "When I was 8 my mum died of cancer, thats why I hate hospitals so much, and it took me into a deep depression for years, my ADD got worse, I got worse, my dad nearly drank himself to death, he noticed the way I was and took me to see a therapist, my panic attacks then happened, they put me on tablets, these tablets I hate the most, they make me drowsy, moody and out of it, so if I snap at you or anybody I don't mean it, all this stuff going on is stressful, everything hurts, my whole body aches, what would the point In a therapist be if I cant tell them everything, it sucks, but what makes everything perfect again is seeing you, you make me feel better, feel safe, feel complete, im so completely in love with you Derek you have no idea, and you will never get rid of me no matter how hard you try" once im finished I look back at Derek, I roll onto my back towards him, he places his hand on top of my chest and take away my pain, he leans down and kisses me with all his passion and I kiss back, he bites my lip and I moan because it feels good, he pulls back laughing, "Don't worry, I understand everything, and for the record im completely in love with you too and you wont get rid of me, mates for life remember" We smile at eachother and he pulls me into him and we cuddle and fall asleep.

The next week my father sends me back to school, im as grumpy as ever because of these stupid pills, the pack steers clear of me because they know how im feeling then last period comes and oh yes I have Harris! I sit in my seat and copy whats on the board I stay quiet, but once he notices im here he picks on me, "Oh look Mr Stilinski has decided to show his face again, now tell me how does one get locked in a coffin, did you fall in it? Are you that much of a klutz, I hope you did all of that homework, I don't see it on my desk" I glare at him, "You want the homework, well I didn't do the homework I was too busy in hospital for 3 weeks getting better, and I really cant be bothered to correct all the questions you got wrong" he glares back at me, "Ohh how ive missed your cocky attitude, how about you be cocky in detention this afternoon" I grind my teeth at him and he smirks turning back to the board, I pick up my book to lob it at him when Jackson takes it out my hands, "What the fuck are you doing Stilinski you got a death wish!" "Whittmore! You can join him in detention too!" Jackson growls, I snatch my book back put in on my desk and lay my head down on my arms, I want to cry, I ache again and I stupidly left my pain meds at home! Instead of drawing attention to myself I silently cry, letting the tears fall, once the bell rings my scrub my face with the sleeve of my jumper, Jackson and I stay put for detention, Harris tells us he's going to a meeting and will be back to tell us to go, Jackson sits in front of me, "Why was you crying, we could all smell it, is it the pills?" I shake my head, "No its the pain, my pains meds are at home and these other pills are making my mood worse and Harris is a total a-hole!" "Ignore Harris we all know he hates you cause your dad arrested him, and why didn't you tell us about the pain, we could of helped" I laugh at him, "Right cause that would be normal black veins running up your arms" Jackson shrugs but his hand on mine and takes away my pain, we sit there bored out of out minds for the hour then Harris lets us go.

"Pack meeting at yours so ill follow you" I nod at him and we both get in our cars and head to my house, once inside I go and find Derek his sitting on the couch before he can get up I jump on him to make him stay, I sit sideways in him lap and grab his hand and put in under my shirt, he takes away my pain instantly, his hand suddenly move around my waist and I put my behind his neck, we kiss for awhile till I hear Scott pretending to puke, I pull back and roll my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Stiles POV.

Derek turned to me "So what did you do to earn detention" "Told him I refuse to do my homework then he took the piss out of me cause I got kidnapped and thrown in a coffin, hr thought it was funny then I tried to throw my book at his head but Jackson stopped me and thats how he got detention too. I swear to god if I ever get turned on a full moon let me go to his house and kill him, I hate him so much!" Derek growled, I rested my hand on his chest and he stopped and put his face in my neck, I knew he was scenting me so I just let him do it.

We all decided to sit down and decided to watch a film, halfway through the film I got off of Derek's lap and went into the kitchen, I took out the 2 pill bottles from the hospital, I took the amount I was meant to ignoring the disgusting taste, Derek came in as I put them away, he frowned at me already feeling my emotions, I felt like crying again, "Man, I feel like a hormonal pregnant girl, these shitty emotions, all I wanna do is cry, how pathetic is that!" Derek strode over to me, I sat up on the counter and he fit between my legs taking my face in his hands, "It's just part of your meds its fine, we all know thats the reason" I take his hands off of mine and hold them "Partly yes but, I feel like crap Der, the pain is unbearable, I even cried at school, I never cry, not on normal days I cry twice a year my mums birthday and the anniversary of the day she died, not anytime else, I feel so emotional and so crappy...You cant impregnate me can you!? If you did than Im going to be so pissed!" Derek raises an eyebrow, "That wont happen anyway, your still a virgin, we haven't had sex and your male" "Im just making sure thats all!" Derek rolls his eyes at me and kisses me slowly, I kiss back, we pull away due to a flash, I look up and see Erica, Lydia and Allison with there phones out, they notice us notice them and run back into the lounge giggling, I roll my eyes and get off the counter, before we walk back into the lounge Derek steals another kiss, I don't mind at all.

Another week fly's by, my cast comes off but I still have bandages all over me, mine and Derek make-out sessions get more heated and I end up going to school covered in love bites which the pack laugh at except Scott and Jackson who think its disgusting. What sucks the most is Derek has to leave for a few days to talk to another pack in new york, Cora is going with him, I know ill miss him a lot, hopefully the nightmares don't come back while he's gone, and I will have to sleep alone for a few days, haven't done that since I got with Derek, I dread to think how things will be, im at school while Derek is leaving so we said goodbyes this morning, well, we made-out for ages and did other things but I wont go into detail.

Day 3 of Derek being away my Jeep breaks down, it back in the shop and this time they are not sure it can be saved, I end up getting out my skateboard to skate to school, I haven't been on it since before Scott became a werewolf, the weather has turned very cold so I put on my hat and running out of contacts I put on my glasses, nobody has ever seem me with glasses so im hoping for the best nobody notices, I used to be invisible but now, not so much. I grab my backpack and ride to school once there I skate over to the pack and stop in front of them, "Whoa, you look HOT" Erica says when I stop in front of her, I raise an eyebrow and laugh at her. "Common lets just get this day over with"

I continue to take my meds so im still moody some of the time and with Derek gone im also depressed, the nightmares are back but this time im trapped in a small space, now I refuse to sleep, I cant sleep, not with the nightmares, I just wish Derek came back, the whole day the pack looked like they were keeping something from me, last period I sat next to Scott in history, boring lesson nothing to do so we talked, "You still not sleeping?" I shook my head, "No, everytime I close my eyes they get worse, I just want him home Scott, I feel so lost without him" Scott smiles a little, "Man, I definitely know how you feel there" we both laugh, "Hows the pain?" I shrug "Its okay, nearly healed now so thats 1 good thing, now if you could get werewolf superpowers and erase my mind of that horrible day that would be great!" Scott instantly bit his hand to stop himself from laughing, I saw Isaac, Jackson and Boyd do the same.

After spending the whole last lesson trying to make the whole pack burst into laughter I finally achieved it but we all nearly got detention, we walked out of class laughing, Scott bumped shoulders with me, "Your such a troublemaker!" she beamed at him, "Trust me dude, if Derek still went to school id do anything to get him into trouble id torcher him in many different ways" I wink at him and I see him cringe at the thought, I walk to my locker laughing and get out my skateboard, "Right losers im off, Damn I need a new car!" "Stop hitting the supernatural with your car then it might live" Jackson threw at me, "Your fault!" We all walked outside, I instantly got on my skateboard and went to ride home, I looked down at my phone while skating which was a bad idea because before I knew it hands grabbed me to stop me, "Sorry!" I look up and see it was Derek who stopped me, I squeaked and threw my arms around him kissing him he kissed back, I heard a lot of awes behind me, I pulled away from the kiss but kept my arms around him, "Im so glad your home! Don't ever leave me again, If you do ill wolfsbane your ass!" he laughed at me, "I missed you too Sty, and may I say you look really hot like that! Since when do you have glasses?" I look at him and smile more, "I wear contacts, I ran out so had to wear glasses and my Jeep is broken beyond repair and I love you so much!" I kiss him again before he can respond.

We eventually pull back and he pushes me back a bit, grabbing my hand and skateboard and we go to his car, his puts my skateboard in and then we get in, we go to my house alone this time the pack giving us space which we definitely need right now. Once we are in my room our hands roam eachother, we keep kissing and he pushed me onto the bed I grab him and bring him with me, he pulls back, "You sure?" I nod, "Perfectly" thats when the magic happens...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Stiles POV.

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing, last night, Derek was amazing, we connected in ways I couldn't even explain and I became his official mate, I felt my neck and then looked at my hand, it was still bleeding, I got up and showered trying not to wake Derek, I went back into my room and got dressed, I decided to make Derek breakfast, I was so happy, my cuts healed when he bit me, I decided last night that I wanted to be with him forever even if that meant being turned he bit me to mark me and turn me, he said that because im his mate the bite wont reject me. I made pancakes and left some in the fridge for my dad, I took the pancakes and a cup of coffee upstairs, by the time I got to my room Derek was awake, I put the tray on his lap and sat in front of him, I leaned over to kiss him and steal some pancakes, he smiles at me, I feel even more in love with him now, everyday I fall more in love and thats okay because were broken but perfect.

"Do you hurt?" Derek asks me after finishing breakfast, I shake my head "No, I feel kinda tingly inside though, I feel perfect, complete" Derek smiles at me "So do I" Derek goes and showers and gets dressed I go back downstairs and take my meds, my last dose of meds today except Adderal I think ill always be on them, hmm I must ask Derek about that. Interrupting my thoughts the doorbell goes, I go to the door and open it, Boyd and Erica are there, "Hey guys, whats up?" "Derek texted us, said he wanted to tell us something, I guess we are the first to get here" Boyd informed me I rolled my eyes which seemed to have surprised them, "Derek! Stop inviting people to my house without telling me!" "Don't worry once we get our own I wont have to tell you anyone since it'll be mine since im the one with money to buy one" his voice behind me backs me jump and screech, I turn and punch him, "Don't do that!" I feel Erica spin me round and pull down my shirt, she screams and hugs me causing me to fall backwards, she then decides to sit on me, "Get off!" "Your one of us! Your mated! Oh my god why wasn't I here!?" she gets up and drags me up too, I stare at her, "Really? You wanna watch us have sex?" "Sure that would be totally hot! Maybe I can join! Boyd too!" The horror flashing across Boyd's face makes me burst out laughing, he pushes me out the way and walks into the lounge, Erica follows I go to shut the door smiling to myself, I look up and see Derek still there, he playfully rolls his eyes and goes to join them, I grab myself a drink and then join them but Derek takes my drink, I sit next to him and take it back poking my tongue out, he kisses me cheek which causes me to blush and Erica to purposely shout about how cute we are.

After an hour of waiting everybody is here and surprisingly Jackson and Lydia are the last to show, I can start to hear everything around me and it gives me a headache to the point I want to scream, I dig my nails into my hands, I guess everyone feels my pain cause they all stop what there doing and turn to me, Scotts the first to speak, "Stiles whats wrong?" I look up at him and frown, I crawl into Derek lap and bury my head in his chest, "Der it hurts!" I hear Boyd speak up, "Derek whats going on whys it affecting him this badly?" "It's because he's my mate, everything is stronger and the meds he takes will not help and neither will his ADD, which he still gets to keep apparently" I put my hands in my hair, and grip my hair, Derek grabs them and pulls them away, he grabs my face in his hands, I look at him, I feel the tears in my eyes, "Derek make it stop! Why it so painful!" Derek ignores what I say and uses his thumbs and massages my temples in circling motions, it starts to feel better.

"What the hell is Boyd talking about, whats affecting him? What does this have to do with him being your mate!" Scott screams over the noise and I flinch, I glare at him, "Shut up Scott!" Derek kisses me then and I calm down, my hearing goes back to normal, I pull back and smile a little at him. Derek explains to everyone what happened last night, well only the biting me part we left out everything else, but Erica decided to shout it out just when my dad walks through the door causing him to drop his things. "Stiles and Derek did what!?" He pulls his gun and stand in front of Derek, "Dad no! Stop it!" This is all too much for me, my lungs seem to close up, my throat tightens, my heart beats rapidly I can hear it, my legs cant seem to hold me, before I fall Derek catching me pulling me against his chest, "Stiles breath! Copy me, Breath! Calm down! Its all okay Stiles, just breath!" It takes me a while to breath again but I get it sorted, I turn to Derek and hug him, he hugs back, I feel someone else's hand on my shoulder, I pull back from Derek and turn to see my dads worried look. "Im sorry I didn't mean to trigger that, are you okay? I thought the pills were working" "So did I, I guess not, its not you its everything its just all got to me"

Once again we explain what happened, the bite and everything else because my father demanded it, after many threats from my father he finally leaves us alone, we all sit back down on the couch's, "So...What do you guys wanna do?" Cora practically screams about going out to eat, we all agree and decide to go to this great diner. Once we arrive we sit down and order, "The milkshakes here are perfect!" Our drinks come and the waitress takes our food order, staring at Derek the whole time, "Would you like anything else?" she winks at Derek and I hear myself growl, she ignored everyone else and puts her hand on Derek's, he pulls away and I feel like ripper her heard off, I feel Jackson beside me grab my hard and hold me down, she then walks away, "Slut" she turns back and I smile at her, she glares back and walks off, Derek looks at me "Stiles what the hell was that about" "Nothing don't worry" He raises his eyebrow, "Nothing! I could feel the jealousy and hatred radiating off you, never knew you were the jealous type, but you don't need to plan her death in your mind" "Pshh i've done no such thing in my mind!" He rolls his eyes and starts and conversation with Cora, I rolls my eyes and get up and go to the bathroom, I feel like killing someone, ive never felt like this before, its horrible! The door opens and Cora comes in, "Stiles we can feel your emotions out there and hear you growling you need to calm down!" I look up at her, "Okay first, this is the guys bathroom and second I really cant, I feel like killing someone!" She starts laughing, I glare at her, I don't see how this is funny! "Aww Stiles you being jealous is so cute! Derek is gonna have a handful!" "Your a bitch yknow that?" she winks and nods walking out, I follow her.

We get back to the table and she now sitting in my seat, I walks over and pull my seat out which causes her to fall on the floor, "Sorry, you have the wrong seat and im sure your meant to be working, I don't think your manager will be too happy you trying to seduce the customers instead of working" She stands up and glares at me, "Not all customers I wouldn't go near you!" I glare back, "Good cause I wouldn't go near you either I dunno what kind of STD you have" She screams in frustration and walks off, I sit back down and act like nothing happened, I feel Derek staring at me, I look at him annoyed, "What?" "Wow your really jealous right now" "Thanks I know that!" He starts laughing at me, I punch him in the hard, he punches me back we end up having a punch war, I go to drink my drink and notice its all gone, "Right what fucker drank my drink!" Derek suddenly looks away, "You prick, that was mine! Derek get me a new one! Maybe a different waitress though" he smirks at me, I see the girl come back over, I grab Derek and kiss him, he doesn't hesitate to kiss right back, when we pull away she's gone, "You did that on purpose, Stiles you cant do that" I raise my eyebrow, "So what im not allowed to kiss you or be jealous when some girl tries to get in your pants" I feel everyone cringe, Derek runs a hand down him face, "Thats not what I meant, I meant you cant keep getting angry over it, im with you, your my mate, I love you not her, remember that the next time you wanna make someone jealous" "Derek if we was in a room full of girls trying to get with you, to get them to piss of id jump your bones to make them learn. I do not care, your mine and I want everyone to know that!"

The rest of the night there a little tension in the air, Derek and I don't say a word to eachother or touch eachother, I feel myself wanting to curl up in his arms, we all end up by a lake in the woods, I sit on the edge of it and sigh, I need to control my emotions, Derek's right. I feel so lost right now without him by my side, I want to cry in his arms and tangle myself with him and never let go but I cant do that, I just cant. I lay back on the grass looking up, its gotten dark, the stars are out, I look over at everyone else, they have started a fire, I now wonder how long ive been thinking...I know im not fully werewolf because I shiver, im freezing I just notice how cold it is. After a while of sitting I get up and go over to the others sitting on a log on my own, I touch the bite on my neck, its nearly gone into a scar now, I close my eyes and think of that night, I open my eyes again and look at the flames on the fire, I wonder if I touch the flames id heal, Peter didn't not for a while anyway. Too lost in my thoughts I don't realise the presence next to me till I feel a hand on my lower back, I scream and fall off the log, I see Derek look down at me trying not to laugh, "You laugh and ill kill you, its not funny!" Derek smirks "You okay?" "Yup, im gonna be the worst wolf in history, ADD, klutz and stupid great combo Derek you picked the perfect mate" He pulled me back up, "Well yknow what they say, you cant help who your in love with" I smile at him, "No you cant, Derek im sorry about earlier, I just...I dunno what happened, everything is heightened" We decided to move to sit on the floor, Derek pulls me into his lap and cuddles me, it keeps me warm and I stop shivering, "I know, don't worry its fine, im sorry I let her do that she just sat down and kept blabbering on about some crap, I wasn't even listening, I was actually listening to you freak out in the bathroom" I blush at that and laugh, I lean up and kiss him, he kisses back, the kiss makes me more warmer, we pull back and watch the flames of the fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Stiles POV.

The next day Derek and I spent looking at apartments but we just couldn't find anything perfect so getting back home and collapsing on the couch, I think for a while, "Der, why don't we rebuild the Hale house exactly how it was" Derek looked at me surprised "I never thought about that before, but it sounds great, its the best thing ive heard all day" I smile at him proud of the thought I had, I texted the other wondering there views on it, Cora thought it was a perfect idea, so did everyone else, Cora's and Derek's opinions meant the most. "Will I get my own room?" "No, we would share, why?" "Thank god! Cause when you went away that week, the nightmares started again because you was not here" He frowned at me, "Im sorry, why didn't you tell me?" "To be honest I actually forgot, I was just so happy you was back that I forgot and then everything else happened that night" We both blushed at the thought of the night, the rest of the day we spent planning and booking people to come and sort the house out, we also planned out everyones rooms, bathrooms, lounge and kitchen we also added a games room and library personally for me and Lydia.

It took a few weeks until we got the planning permission then we started straight away, I was now fully a werewolf so I could help out more, Derek spent more time at the house than with me, when he didn't spend the night I did sometimes have nightmares but not everytime, I was on my way to the house walking this time, I got the house soon enough and I saw Derek working on the house again, I smile at him. I sit on a box against the wall, I had my hat and glasses on again because I knew what it did to Derek, it took Derek an hour to notice I was there and finally walked over to me, I smiled at him looking up from my phone, "How long you been here?" "An hour, I didn't want to distract you from your work so I left you alone" "Still you should of said hello, anyway any nightmares last night? Im sorry I haven't been around just trying to get it done quickly" he looked tired and worried as he talked, I smiled at him and kissed him, "Im fine Der, perfect, no nightmares this time, but im gonna have to force you to stay tonight, tomorrows kind of a big day and tonight and tomorrow night ill get them, its that time of the year" I gave him a half smile, he nodded understanding what I was talking about, tomorrow was the anniversary of my mothers death, dad doesn't go out anymore but I still do and I want Derek to meet her, she would of loved him.

I helped Derek with the house, around 12 the pack came to help, the builders had turned up at 9 am and started, it was nearly done due to the massive help from everyone, we finished at around 10pm, I walked through the whole house, all that it needed now is painting and decorating, I walked into what would be mine and Derek's room, I imagine my life here, marriage, kids, the thought of kids with Derek makes my heart flip and my stomach feel with butterflies. Derek steps in the room, "Whats up, your heart beat?" I shake my head smiling at him, "You would think im crazy if I told you, trust me, mind you the girls would love the idea and maybe Isaac" "Stiles just tell me" I look away from him, "I was thinking about our future here, with everyone, the pack, marriage...kids, everything" I then hear his heart flutter, I look at him and he's smiling, "You want kids? With...with me?" I laugh at him and nod, he pulls me into a kiss right there and then, when we pull away were tackled to the floor by all the girls there squealing and talking in squeaky voices so we cant hear a word there saying, I look at Derek he looks at me and we both roll our eyes and push them off us, we both get up and walk out.

We end up painting everyone else's rooms first, Scott's blue, Isaac's also blue, Allison's and Lydia's pink because they insist on a twin room, Jackson's red and Boyd and Erica vote for purple and white they share a room since they are already mated apparently which I only found out today, we finally got to our room and we are sitting there trying to figure out a colour. I groan, "What colour shall we have I cant sit here any longer im getting hungry!" Derek then decide to fling paint at me, "DEREK! You did not just do that!" He lets out a laugh, I stick my hand in the purple paint and fling it at him, we end up having a huge paint fight, we finally stop after about a hour and a half laying on the floor laughing, Derek hovers over me, slowly leans in, I lean in too but then he's gone, I see him run out the door, I growl and get up to go after him, everyone comes out there rooms and see me, covered in paint they all laugh, "Did anyone see where my pithead of a mate went?" Jackson pointed to the library, I went inside, I looked around, suddenly I was against the wall, lips on mine, I smile into the kiss, we both pull away smiling at eachother, I step away from the, we walk back into our room, suddenly noticing the colourful wallpaper, it looks like art-attack has struck "I like it!" Derek pushes me and laughs and calls the pack in, once they see the mess they all burst into giggles, "Its artistic! But not fit for a guys room or a grown up room maybe a kids room" Erica says after finishing laughing, my heart flutters when she mentions kids, she stares at me in awe and I blush, she hugs me and whispers "Your gonna be a great dad one day Stiles and if you need help having kids I ill help carry them" I gasp and turn to her throwing my arms around her, "Oh my god thank you Erica!" I turn to look at Derek and he looks just as happy.

We finally decided on blue and grey as our colour but had to do 4 coats to cover the other colours, finally we are all showered and back at my house for pack night, everyone stays over we order pizza and dad and Melissa join too. It's nice, I feel like I have a whole family and I hope soon ill get to add more. Me and Derek have a couch to ourselves, I lay against the side with my legs over Derek's lap and play with his hands, "Hey Der" he hums and turns to me "What do you think of the name Laura Claudia Hale as a erm yknow kids name?" I look at him, he looks like he could cry, "Stiles thats...absolutely perfect, how long have you been thinking about this" I laugh at him, "Just today, I kinda also like Talia Lilly Hale as a name too, think we would be lucky to have twins? Shit ADD twin pups running around that cant be good!" I hear Derek's heart flutter, I can tell by now everyones listening, "Yknow what ADD twin pups...Nope forget it no kids your enough to deal with" he winks at me and we both laugh, "No thats also perfect, why my family's first and last name though?" I smile softly "Because you lost them all at once, and my mum told me once if I ever name my kids after her she wont be happy...She hated her name and your last name because I wanna be a Hale, we have to keep the name going" He pulls me into him and kisses me, I kiss back, we both pull away slowly and rest our heads together, he pulls away and leans back against the couch, "So if you already planned having kids whens the wedding?" my dad asks, I shrug, "I haven't been asked yet" Derek glares at me, "Why do I have to ask!?" I just look at him with disbelief "Seriously lets face it Derek if this was a boy and girl relationship id totally be the girl" everyones nods in agreement, he thinks for a bit and also nods, "I want a big diamond" he rolls his eyes knowing im joking, because lets be serious no guys get engagement rings with diamonds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

The next day they took off of decorating and decided to just lounge around but the day after they went furniture shopping and got it all delivered same day, right now Stiles and Derek are trying to find a bed they like.

Stiles POV.

We walked into the bed store, wow a lot of beds, we walked past a few and stopped by a very comfortable looking one, I smirk at Derek he look at me confused I fly onto the bed and fly straight off the side, I groan, "Nope not this one! We need a perfect bed, bouncy, stable, and unbreakable especially the things that will be done it is" Derek went bright red and I stood up seeing a family walk by glaring at us, I burst out laughing "They either don't like that sort of talk or they don't like gay people, which one do you think it is" Derek watches them for a moment and turns to, "I think both, they look disgusted by us, Maybe we should give them something to really look at" He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him, I put my arms behind his neck, we both lean in and kiss which turns into making out for a while, when we pull back we both see the family running off, we laugh and keep looking for a bed, it takes another hour till we find the perfect one, it being so perfect is when I jump on it and I don't fly off, then Derek lays on it and hums in delight...Yup this is the bed for us!

We get it delivered and drive back to the house, it looks beautiful like a proper family house and I saw the picture of the house before it got burned down, I remember them when my dad took on the case, it looked exactly the same, we walked inside to a surprise party I beamed at Lydia knowing she's the cause of this and she comes and hugs me tight, "Thanks Lyds! But this is huge what else is going on it cant just be for the house!" She beams back at me and dangles her hand in my face, "Oh my god! Lydia! Congrats! Im so happy for you!" The ring is beautiful, big rock as Lydia would want but doesn't look as expensive as I thought it would, I go to Jackson and we man hug, Derek does the same to both of them and kisses Lydia o the cheek, I glare at Derek, "I swear to god you best ask next! I am not being the last person in this house to be engaged" Derek rolls his eyes, "Sty Isaac and single so is Cora you aint got anything to worry about!" "Pfft thats until they realise there love for eachother! Oh you guys would of laughed your heads off today! We was checking out beds and this family walked past and saw us together god they were so disgusted they couldn't look away so we gave them something to look at, hilarious! They ran away and it was Derek idea! Shocker right" Derek launches a pillow at me but I catch it and smile at him.

After a few hours of arranging things around the whole house is complete, the pack starts to part downstairs for Lydia's news and the new house finally finished I would love to join them but instead I lay down on our bed and start some homework, finals are coming up need to be ready and pass it all. I check the time, ive been up here for 4 hours doing work and studying, I close all my books and dump them on the floor, I lay on my back and stare up at the ceiling until someone block my view, "Wassup pup?" Isaac looks at me sadly, I sit up and he sits in front of me, the beds huge so it fits everyone on, "Can you tutor me in english?" "I thought you were passing it?" he sighs "Apparently not, my report came in, I got a D, I need a B to get into college" I nod at him, "Okay ill help you but not tonight ive just studied for 4 hours im gonna die, ill help you tomorrow" He smiles at me, hugs me and run out the room, he reminds me of such a puppy, he even have the eyes. I end up falling asleep in our new bed but waking up to arms around me, my eyes flutter open, I turn in his arms and face him, I now see he's awake he smiles down at me and says softly "Morning babe" I blink at him, "Morning? Did I sleep all day and night?" he chuckles at and kisses me lightly, I cuddle more into him I go to drift back to sleep but my phone goes off, I groan and stand up to answer it, I see its my dad, "Hey dad, whats up?" "You ever gonna come back home? Or at least pack to move there? If you move there I expect dinners twice a week!" I chuckle at my dads worries, "Sorry I studied for 4 hours and must have fell straight to sleep, Derek just told me I only just woke up im just so drained and worried for finals" he hummed in agreement, "You will do fine, im glad you still study while you are there but id like to see my son tonight if thats okay, bring Derek if you want theres something I wanna talk to him about" I yawn nodding, "Mmm kay daddy, see you tonight" "Bye son" "Bye" I hang up and crawl back into bed, once again try to sleep but then Derek's phone goes off, I grunt and get up and go to the bathroom, I shower and get dressed going downstairs to make everyone breakfast no way will I be able to sleep now.

I make waffles and pancakes for everyone, also some chocolate ones too soon enough everyone is downstairs...I did not plan on staying last night so this morning im now buzzing with adrenaline, my mind feels like its going 160 mph, my legs shake constantly, Scott looks at me for a few moments then tilts his head like a puppy "You don't have your meds do you?" I shake my head no more than I should, Scott stands up and I hear him walk up to his room, he comes back down with a bottle of Adderal, "Its a pack you left at mine for emergencies, I brought it here knowing this will now be our second homes" "Thanks Scott! You seriously just saved my life!" I take about 6 tablets at once, "Stiles!" I flinch at Derek's outburst, Scott puts a hand on Derek's arm "Derek its fine thats how many he normally takes" I nod along with what Scott says, my hearts beating a little too fast Derek puts his hand on my heart and it starts to slow "You could die from overdose yknow, well you could not now since your not human" "Your right...Maybe I should take 12? Hmm maybe more, being a werewolf heightens it all" "No! No more" I nod at that and carry on eating, I go for my coffee but Derek takes it away, I frown at him and whimper, he swaps my coffee with what he has, I look in the cup and see chocolate milkshake, I beam at him and drink it in one go, I kiss him "Thanks babe!"

The rest of the day I spend studying Isaac, then when it hits 5:30 I pack my stuff up, "Isaac I gotta go to my dads we will carry on after school tomorrow I promise" He smiles up at me, "Thanks Styles, I must prefer being taught how to bring my grades up than being locked in a freezer" she jokes around I freeze at the sudden memory of the coffin, Isaac get up right away and takes my face in his hands, "Stiles, Stiles breath! Im sorry I forgot, I didn't mean to! Don't hate me! Oh god, Derek's gonna kill me!" When I come to its Derek thats in front of me and Isaac sitting in the corner crying, "Im fine, I just forgot and it came rushing back, Isaac im fine, im sorry I freaked out! Derek don't be mad at him please!" Derek shook his head and motioned Isaac over, he comes over slowly and puts his face in my neck, I hug him close and Derek hugs us both, reassuring us "It's fine, both of you are fine, I wont let anyone do that to either of you ever again"

We turn up at my dads at 7 due to my freak out, once we sit down to eat we tell him why we are late, he frowns at and I hug him, he hugs back and we go back to eating, once done we all sit down on the couch, "Stiles can you give Derek and I a second alone?" I nod, "Ill be in my room, probably study more" I walk upstairs to my room, lay on my stomach, I want to move and study but I just cant be bothered so I settle for a film instead, putting Star Wars on I slowly feel myself getting sleepy, before I end up falling to sleep, Derek comes in changes into p pants makes me get changed and we get into bed, once Derek is cuddling me I fall straight to sleep making a mental note to ask him about what my father said tomorrow but for now I need to hibernate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Stiles POV.

The next day I woke up got showered, dressed and ate then went to go to school, I opened the front door and realised, I don't have my jeep, I groan. "Wanna ride?" I jump at the voice I turn at see Derek behind me, I scratch the back of my head and look down feeling guilty I forgot about him, I nod slowly, "Sorry I forgot you was here, im still so tired!" He comes over and kisses me lightly, then grabs his keys from the side and drags me to his car, we get to the school in no time, once he parks he leans over we do our usual long make-out session till someone knocks on the window I turn and see its Erica beaming at us, I roll my eyes give Derek one last peck and get out the car, "Pick me up?" he nods, I shut the door and Erica and I walk into the school. "So how many exams you got today? I only got 3 then another 3 tomorrow" I take out my exam sheet when we reach our lockers putting out stuff away except a pen and pencil, "Hmm same here, I got Harris as our exam guy what about you?" she nods in agreement we roll our eyes and walk towards the classroom our exams in we find our seats in no time.

After a day of exams we get let out early I text Derek to pick me up, by the time he is here everyones gone. Once we get in I just drop my bag and walk to the kitchen and start making food and coffee...Yes much needed coffee to keep me awake, I turn and see Derek walk in, "Oh yeah, Der what did my dad say to you yesterday?" I start drinking my coffee and he smiles at me, not his usual smile he is beaming, im so glad he smiles now his smile its just breathtaking...Our kids would be gorgeous! "Nothing much just gave me his blessing to marry you" I spit my coffee out, "What!" "I did not plan it I swear! He just came out with it, must have been you moaning about getting married and having kids and a house and planning out our whole lives before asking me about it" I smile sheepishly, "I regret nothing! Anyway us being wolfs we are practically married anyway just in a wolf way...Damn I can tease you with dog jokes no more" I frown and he chuckles at me.

I finish the food just in time for my dad to come home Melissa in tow, I watch them, something has to be going on with them how can it not! The doorbell goes and I go answer it, "Mr Argent, erm what are you doing here?" he grumbles "My father sent me to come see if Derek had turned you yet" my face pales, "What? Gerard? He...He's still alive?" I start to feel queezy and dizzy, why is he still alive, I thought they caught up with him and killed him! Why would they let him live after everything he's done! "Stiles im so sorry, I never meant for you to know, I never meant for him to still be alive but after everything that went on we needed the information he had!" My eyes flash at him and he takes a step back, I feel my claws grow, "I don't care! After all he did to the pack, to me! He torchered me! He torchered Erica and Boyd, I watched him do it! After all your family has done why keep HIM alive! He should be dead!" Suddenly im pulled back, and Derek's in front of me, "Chris I understand why you did it but you need to go before he kills you. Leave now!" I watch him quickly get into his car, I growl at Derek "We need to kill Gerard he cant be alive!" Derek grabs my face in his hands his eyes flash, it calms me down, I suddenly don't feel safe anymore knowing that information. Scott and Allison must know about this, Derek kisses my cheek, he closes the door and takes me to the lounge he pulls me on the couch with him and we curl up to eachother, knowing ive lost my appetite I hear my dad put our plates in the oven to keep cool.

The packs back over all sitting in there couples even Isaac and Cora are sitting together. I look at Allison and Scott, "Did you know? About Gerard" There hearts rise and fear washes across there eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? After everything he did?" Scott raises his eyebrow, "After everything he did? Why are you bothered so much he didn't do anything to you." Allison looks down frowning, "No Scott, your wrong, the day Jackson killed himself on the pitch, he kidnapped Stiles, he beat him, do you not remember the bruises Stiles had on his face for days?" I huff, "Scott didn't know because we wasn't talking then and I told him what I told my dad, it was the other team" "Stiles why didn't you tell me the truth?" "It's simple...Because when I was going to I found out you was working with him. That doesn't matter anymore whats done is done" Derek's arms tighten around me, Scott frowns, "It does matter, I should have been there for you!" I shrug at him "Don't worry about it, just...What do we do about Gerard? Allison, his condition, whats it like?" She looks up at me, "He cant move, he can barely speak now, he dyeing slowly, still puking up black goo he wont be a problem to anyone he cant do anything and my father has canceled all his connections with other hunters told them Gerard's dead and he cant contact anyone, we took away everything in his room but a light and a bed" I nod at her and turn to Derek, "What do you wanna do? Your the alpha" He thinks for a moment before answering, "Leave him, if he's slowly dying he cant do anything its been months now and the more he moves the quicker he dies" I hum in agreement.

We sit around for a while just talking, they talk I listen but then I get to thinking, the full moon whens the full moon. I get my phone out and search it up, its tonight, nobody's mentioned it, we have all been so busy nobody realised, it takes me a while to realise im freaking out inside when Derek appears in front of me, he takes me phone and looks angry with himself and worried "Full moons tonight, im so stupid why didn't I realise!" I look up at him, he sees the worry in my eyes, Cora steps up "Derek we have to lock him up its the only way, your mated yes but we dunno how he will be remember him getting jealous! We don't have a choice" "She's right Der, I cant be trusted its my first full moon, we gotta be ready!" After a while Derek nods, I look at the time and its 8pm, the moon will be up soon. We take things steady, we go to Derek's house, good thing about his house in the basement downstairs, we built a room for full moons Allison and Lydia will lock up down here together, we eat food and then go into the basement, the cage at the back is for me tonight I step into it and Derek chains me to the floor I cringe "Nope definitely not into this kink" Derek laughs at me, we kiss for a moment "Your'll be fine, think of an anchor, someone to hold you down, ground you to your human side. Maybe your mum?" I smile at him and nod, he steps out the cage and locks in.

"Will this hurt?" I ask to everyone who is bolted down the to floor except Derek, "Just a little" Erica winks at me, I feel the moods pull slowly take over, I try to think but the moons pulls too much, I close my eyes I hear the others howling, some lose control fast. I think of my mum which leads to thinking of the cancer and sickness, I makes me shift, it hurts I feel the wolf takes over I growl loud my eyes zero in on Derek I yank at my chains to get to him, my wolfs wants to be near him my eyes flash and so does his.

I wake up the next morning not remembering much, im still the cage but not strapped down, Derek is laying next to me we are both covered in blood, I start to freak out grabbing him checking him over he growls at me, "Stiles its too early! Go back to sleep" "Derek why are you in here!" he opens his eyes and looks at me cringing at the sight of blood then looks at himself, we both look at everyone else they look bored stiff then notice we are awake "Seriously you 2 were terrible it took Derek all of 5 minutes to go to you! Then you nearly boned eachother there and then, clawed the hell out of eachother too! So not staying down here with you 2 next month!" Scott yells at us I go bright red, so does Derek, "Whoops sorry" Derek stands up and opens the cage obviously forgot to lock it last night, he takes the keys and unlocks everyone, they run upstairs to shower and eat he unlocks mine last, "Maybe we should run on full moons, well they should I don't think we would do much running but other exercises we would do thats for sure" I smirk at him when he blushes once again, he kisses me hard and I kiss back it may or may not have taken us 20 minutes to join the others upstairs due to our exercise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Stiles POV.

I quickly got showered and dressed, we all rode to school together giving Derek the day off, I took my skateboard so I could ride home. Getting to school just as the bell went we rushed to grab our stuff and head to the exam classes. I was on my last exam and had finished it in half hour leaving me another hour to be bored stiff, just 15 more minutes and I could go thats was the rule you finish in 45 minutes you can go no earlier, I sat there doodling in pen on my arm, I look at my wrists, the scars from cutting are still there, it does not surprise me since I don't them as human and they wouldn't be able to be fully healed, there quite noticeable too im surprised the doctor didn't say anything unless my dad sorted it. I think back to those days, the dark days but now there so much better I have everyone there for me. I look at the clock and I realising ive been thinking for 20 minutes, I get up and hand my paper in and she lets me leave.

Im skating home when I see a little girl walking around she must only be 3 years old I go over to her, "Hey are you lost?" she nods her head, "Do you have any parents?" she shakes her head no, I frown at her, she holds my hand while I dial my dads number, "Stiles your meant to be taking a test" "I finished early, dad on my way home I found the little girl she can only be 3 years old says she has my parents, can you come find us? Im like 20 minutes away from home my normal route I take" I hear my dad call to the others that he has to go somewhere and he will be back soon "On my way" I takes him 10 minutes to get to us, we set the little girl in the back and drive to the hospital, my dad calls someone at the station to check her records we wait a while in the waiting room while she gets checked over, my phone goes off, Derek picture pops up "Whats up?" "Stiles the pack told me you left school 2 hours ago ive been freaking out!" "And you didn't think to call me? Im at the hospital and yes im fine just found some little girl abandoned by the side of the road me and dad took her here to find out if we know who she is" "Okay, come over once you figured it out" "Okay, I love you, bye" "I love you too" we hang up just in time for the doctor to come in, "Well we found out who she is but both her parents are dead and we rung the people we was staying with and they refuse to have anything to do with her says she an abomination but didn't say why and hung up. She's fine, but there is something weird about her, im getting Melissa to check her over again now she will be out soon" we both nod, I sigh "Who would abandon there child like that? Its not right"

We wait another 10 minutes till Melissa comes out, she comes right up to us and drags us to her room, then I finally notice it "She's a werewolf, how did I not notice before?" "She's only an infant you wont notice right away" "Whats her name?" Melissa frowns, "She never got given one, 3 years old without a name, someone will have to take her" "Ill be right back" I walk out the room and call Derek again "Derek this kids one of us, she has no family left, no name, nothing. What do you think we should do?" Derek is quiet for a while, "Why don't we take her?" my heart skips, I smile "Really? Your ready, now? Isn't it too fast?" he chuckles "No its fine, we have a huge home, she will knows about us, it'll be easier than human kids" "Okay, ill talk to the doctor about it, these things are tough" we both hang up and I go to the doctor and explain it to him, he says he will get back to me tomorrow about it in the meantime the little girl stays at the hospital for the night and Melissa will look after her.

I go to Derek's and the packs already there, Lydia is suddenly right in front of me "What did they say?" "They said we will find out tomorrow, he's got to ask social services and stuff so it will take some time, but seriously leaving a 3 year old to fend for herself on the side of the road what if she got taken by some nasty people!" "Thats cruel, cant believe anybody would do that" We end up arguing about the horribleness of it for an hour till Derek comes home with shopping then we stop to help him put them all away. "How many more exams you got?" he asks me while putting the last of the shopping away, I groan "About 5, and they are pushing them all apart, I got 2 tomorrow 1 the next day and the day after that I got the last 2. I rather do them all on the same day saves so much hassle, also does not help I do them in like half an hour" Before Derek even gets a word in Lydia buts in "I finish mine like 5 minutes" "Thats because your smart and a goddess, hopefully your kids take your genes cause if they takes Jacksons your kids will be so dumb, but I guess the muscles and great at lacrosse makes up for it...Your gonna have super kids...So unfair" she gives me a wicked smile and walks out of the room, "Don't worry Sty our kids will rule the world" I chuckle "Yeah your right there gonna be amazing"

I spend the rest of the day helping Isaac, Lydia helps out too since this exam is tomorrow, "Isaac your gonna be fine, ill stay up all night if I have to, you will ace this exam or b it since you only need the b" he nods slowly and we carry on. It gets to 10pm and I frown at Isaac, "Pup you need to go to bed, you to Lyd gotta have our brains working for tomorrow" they both give out yawns and take themselves up to bed, I clear up the books, cups and snacks we dug into. I yawn myself and feel arms around my waist I lean back into Derek, "Common babe, time for bed" I nod and follow him up once we get in bed we both instantly drift off.

The days fly by, I finish my exams, we get granted custody of the little girl and name her Laura Claudia Hale, she calls us both daddy, it takes a while but she warms to us all and the pack. Derek gets a job at the station with my dad and they are really close now, Derek and I create date night which is tonight, Lydia babysits while planning her wedding with the girls. Derek takes me to the diner which surprisingly the girl does not work here anymore which we both laugh at. "I can't believe we are having a date here its so cheesy" "Ohh no Stiles cheesy, we cant be a cheesy couple we gotta be fearless and feared and mighty" I burst out laughing, he rolls his eyes at me, we sit there for 2 hours talking then he takes me to a clearly by the house.

We walk through the woods he stops us and takes my hands kissing me he pulls back, "Stiles I gotta ask you something" he goes to carry on when my phone rings I growl, "What?" "Stiles Laura bit Lydia now she's gone mad, come home quick!" Derek and I decide its better to run, once we get there we bound through the door and see Laura bitting Isaac and he screams, I grab her and take her upstairs to my room she looks up at me crying, "Whats wrong? Laura hunny talk to me" I wipe away her tears and she shows me her teeth, I see a missing tooth, I sigh "It's okay its meant to happen, just don't take the pain out on everyone else you hurt Lydia and Isaac" "I didn't mean to! Will they hate me?" I pick her up and take her downstairs, I set her down and she runs to Lydia and apologises crying, Lydia forgives her and so does Isaac. Derek comes over "Tooth fell out must have hurt pretty bad" Lydia came over smiling huge "So how did it go!? Show me the ring" I look at her confused, "Don't play dumb Stiles, Derek help me plan it! Now we can plan our weddings together" Derek slapped a hand on his head, "Lydia I was about to but we got interrupted" I stare at him mouth open, "You were gonna propose?! You assholes! You ruined it! Ya'll suck!" Derek takes my hands again, "I had a big speech but all this I forgot it so, Stiles, my mate, my life, I love you so much, will you marry me?" I drag him into a long kiss and pull away "Yes, a million times yes!" the whole pack claps and he takes out a ring box, it has 2 simple plain rings but both has 'Mate' carved into them, we both put them on and kiss again. The pack leave us with the house alone tonight and take Laura with them for tonight so we can have our own fun.

The next day we all sat around the house planning weddings and parties for the future. My life was perfect, everything I would wish for in life I had, the start of my own family, a loving fiancé, a loving family, pack everything. My life felt complete. Derek was in the middle of speaking, I couldn't help it I pressed my lips to his, he kissed back after a minute we both pulled away smiling "What was that for?" I shook my head "I just love you thats all, I love our life, we have everything I could wish for, its a fucked up life but its perfect" he smiles more and kisses me again even with my eyes closed I see the flash of a camera go off.

The End.


End file.
